


Stargazing in your eyes

by myspacebox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Short & Sweet, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspacebox/pseuds/myspacebox
Summary: Who would have thought that looking at and losing yourself into a pair of chocolate brown eyes would ever be better than stargazing in Rio?A short story about finding home when you're far away from it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Stargazing in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naniiamo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naniiamo/gifts).



It's already late night when, after a good dinner and some drinks, courtesy of Oikawa, they get out of the restaurant and start making their way home.

This kind of thing has become some kind of routine for the both of them since that first encounter on the beach that one night a couple days ago. And as surprising and maybe weird it might have seemed at first, both Miyagi boys more than welcomed the company, very much needed after so much time being away from home. And even though probably neither of them would admit it to the other, or even less to themselves, being able to share those brief moments, working around their schedules and new lifestyles, had filled them with a sense of calm and belonging. 

Each day spent with the other had them both unconsciously looking for more. It felt like their bodies were gravitating to one another, sitting closer and closer each time until their thighs were touching, their hands intertwining... so it didn't really come as a surprise when, after so many moments shared like that, they finally ended sharing a bed too. Oikawa's hotel bed.

It certainly hadn't been a "first" for neither Oikawa nor Shoyo but it sure had felt as special as one. It had been heated and on the brink of careless and the outcome had brought with it some really nasty looking marks on their tanned bodies... but some deeply rooted feelings too. Feelings that bloomed without them knowing until it had been too late to make them stop.

So here they were, holding hands in the middle of the night, losing themselves within the seas of people on the streets in Rio de Janeiro, stealing glances when they thought the other wasn't looking and smiling to themselves without even noticing.

"Oikawa-san..." Hinata's voice interrupted their quiet promenade in a careful whisper that grabbed the setter's attention immediately. It really was uncharacteristic for Hinata to speak in such a quiet tone when the guy usually radiated confidence and familiarity, a bright smile always on his lips.

"Could we.. Uhm.. Is it okay if we don't go back home yet?"

"Huh? But isn't it late already? You had to get up early for your job tomorrow, right?"

"It's just.. You're going back to Argentina in two days from now but this is our last night together."

When realisation hit him, Oikawa immediately smiled a bright excited grin and nodded. "Oh... Oh! Uhm, yeah, yeah let's do that."

And just like that, half an hour later and after a short hike until they were away from the city's lights, Oikawa and Hinata found themselves tucked away in a nearby cliff, just above one of the many beaches in the city.

Everything was quiet though, no words needed. They both sat as closer as possible to ther other, their hands meeting right in the middle, Hinata's thumb caressing absentmindedly Oikawa's knuckles.

The stars were bright over their heads and the waves created ripples that shined in moonlight, a gorgeous scene, really, but none of them could even pay them any attention, too busy being lost in warm chocolate eyes.

They had stopped being just acquaintances, started being rivals and then companions under that same night sky that now had turned into a quiet accomplice to their secrets, to those gazes full of burning emotions. Now they were just Oikawa Tooru and Hinata Shoyo and, in that same moment, their eyes shined brighter than any other star up in the sky. It felt electric even and, as if pulled by that same electricity, they freed their hands for the sake of embracing each other, arms surrounding necks and lips talking without the need to use words. 

And for now that was the only thing that mattered, the warmth of the other's body next to his, their tongues tasting their souls, unafraid.

Tomorrow might be different, might bring consequences or unavoidable goodbyes, shattered hearts lost in the sand of the beaches in Rio.

But not now, not that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there lovely Oihina shippers!!
> 
> I hope you liked my first try at writing for this pair that was inspired by my friend's gorgeous drawing that you can see right here 👉  
> https://twitter.com/Flakeandbake1/status/1321660449679679493?s=19 (please give them some love too, they're amazing!!)
> 
> ps: if you liked it don't be shy, leave a kudo and/or a comment or you can feel free come scream about this or any of my other fics in my tw (@myspacebox)
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!! 🧡


End file.
